<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальный супергерой by Zeitgeist_trooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652130">Идеальный супергерой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper'>Zeitgeist_trooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lazy Town, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, alternative humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Митака получил задание создать детское шоу с начальством в главной роли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальный супергерой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Митака замер у голокоммуникатора и простоял так, наверное, пару минут, прежде чем Фазма обняла его со спины своими крепкими руками и спросила:</p><p>— С тобой все в порядке?</p><p>Митака не ответил, только поджал губы.</p><p>— Новый приказ? Надеюсь, тебя не отправляют куда-нибудь на срочную смертельную миссию? — пошутила она.</p><p>— Если бы.</p><p>— Что может быть хуже?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Генерал, вы должны понимать важность всего этого мероприятия, — заметил Митака, максимально уважительно поправляя нелепый колпак с гоглами на голове своего непосредственного начальника. — Да и синий цвет вам очень идёт. Хаксакус получился настоящим супергероем.</p><p>Хакс старался дышать ровно, и только подёргивающиеся ноздри выдавали его подавляемый гнев.</p><p>— Что ж, давайте снимать, — промолвил он спокойным голосом, который будто острый нож впился в сердце всех присутствующих на съёмке.</p><p>— Итак, в этой сцене вы появляетесь в городке на детской площадке и спасаете Зигги, который падает с дерева.</p><p>— Это нелепо, — фыркнул Хакс.</p><p>— Это сценарий, — заметил Митака, — одобрен лично Верховным лидером. Детям понравится.</p><p>— Нужно воспитывать дисциплину, а не внушать, что тебя всегда спасёт супергерой в обтягивающих штанах.</p><p>— …Которые вам тоже очень идут, — машинально ляпнул лейтенант, пока поправлял куклу, но, осознав, что сказал, быстро скомандовал: — Снимаем!</p><p>Генерал выглядел одновременно взбешённым и уставшим. Однако приказ есть приказ. Хакс влетел в кадр, встал в свою идиотскую супергеройскую позу и по команде Митаки выставил руки, чтобы поймать падающую куклу.</p><p>— Готово! С первого дубля!</p><p>— Это последняя сцена? — уточнил Хакс, хотя, безусловно, прекрасно помнил сам, что они выполнили план по съёмкам.</p><p>— Да. Хотите посмотреть материал? Мы быстро всё сняли. Вы отличный актёр.</p><p>— Да, я хочу посмотреть.</p><p>Митака выглядел немного растерянным. Было видно, что он надеялся, что уставший и злой генерал сразу уйдет и постарается забыть обо всём этом.</p><p>— Мы ещё добавим эффекты, и монтаж будет подинамичнее… — приговаривал лейтенант, показывая запись Хаксу. Тот молчал.</p><p>— Раньше я думал, что это будет нелепо…</p><p>Митака с надеждой посмотрел на Хакса.</p><p>— …а это оказалось ещё и ужасно скучно. Никакой динамики.</p><p>— Ну… — протянул лейтенант. — Герой должен был быть… э-э-э… подинамичнее, но…</p><p>Видно было, что критиковать генерала ему не хотелось.</p><p>— У вас отличная спотподготовка… Но трюки, как выяснилось, не ваш конёк, — сказав так, Митака мысленно простился с жизнью.</p><p>Хакс поморщился:</p><p>— Офицер Первого ордена должен быть готов ко всему, однако бессмысленная трата ресурсов на сальто и подскоки не входит в мои представления об эффективности.</p><p>— Я должен заметить, что у вас отлично получается играть, — Митака решил резко сменить тему и показал крупный план УЛЫБАЮЩЕГОСЯ генерала. Такого он никогда не видел, но оказалось, что Хакс способен изображать самые разные и при этом весьма искренние на вид эмоции.</p><p>— Да, — холодно, но с еле заметной самодовольной улыбкой сказал Хакс. — Рад, что все закончилось. Мне нужно вернуться к своим обязанностям.</p><p>Генерал развернулся, кивнул отдавшему честь Митаке и ушел.</p><p>— Хотел бы я сказать, что все закончилось. Но дальше будет хуже. Надо хотя бы выспаться перед этим.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Я НЕ НАДЕНУ ЭТО! — прорычал Кайло.</p><p>Митака втянул голову в плечи, стараясь не терять мужества. У него есть приказ. И у Кайло есть приказ. И если лейтенант пережил гнев генерала, то и с этим справится. Или падёт героем, сражаясь на поприще создания воспитательных программ для детей офицеров.</p><p>Некоторое время оба молчали. Кайло Рен замер, как будто сверяясь с какими-то своими мыслями. Казалось, его глаза стали ещё темнее и пронзительнее.</p><p>— Ладно, — бросил он.</p><p>До съёмки первой сцены Митака не услышал от Кайло ни единого слова. Однако волосы на затылке лейтенанта-режиссёра нервно топорщились, будто наэлектризованные гневом его главного актера.</p><p>— Итак, вы Кайлокус, герой-атлет, помогающий детишкам в офицерской колонии стать хорошими офицерами.</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Э-э-э, что?</p><p>— Как помогаю? — покладистый тон казался ещё более страшным, но нужно было пользоваться моментом.</p><p>— Учите их правильно питаться, заниматься спортподготовкой и кооперироваться.</p><p>Кайло насупился.</p><p>— Давайте снимем вот эту сцену сперва. Она не первая, но позволит вам втянуться. Зигги повис на дереве, пытаясь достать мяч, и вот-вот упадет. Тут подбегает вы и спасаете его.</p><p>Кайлокуса слегка перекосило, но он промолчал.</p><p>— Готовы начать?</p><p>— А что, если я не подбегу?</p><p>— Э, тогда Зигги упадёт.</p><p>— Я не про это, — снова рявкнул Кайло, но чуть спокойнее пояснил: — Я могу сделать сальто, например. Кувырок в воздухе. Поймать его Силой, в конце концов.</p><p>— Ой, Верховный лидер отдельно просил обойтись без Силы, — Митака сглотнул и, вспомнив все свои дипломатические навыки, быстро дополнил: — Но кувырок и сальто — отличная идея! Давайте вы будете импровизировать, главное, поймайте куклу, а мы потом нарезку сделаем.</p><p>Началась съёмка. Лейтенант должен был признать: Кайло был великолепен. Высокий, мускулистый, при этом невероятно ловкий. Настоящий супергерой. Стараясь не слишком бесить вошедшего в раж командующего, Митака лишь изредка напоминал про сценарий, а в остальном дал Кайло полную свободу действий.</p><p>Когда съёмка подошла к концу, режиссёр был доволен оператором, а главный герой даже не особо устал. Мощь этого человека поражала. Одно беспокоило Митаку: захочет ли Кайло посмотреть материал, как и Хакс.</p><p>Но оказалось, нет. Он был полностью доволен собой и ни капли не сомневался в результате. Рен быстро ушел переодеваться, чтобы его не увидели в костюме Кайлокуса.</p><p>Сидя в одиночестве и отсматривая материал, Митака ещё больше радовался раннему уходу начальства. Ибо, если отложить в сторону замечательные трюки, лицо Кайло оставляло желать лучшего. В смысле, лицо как лицо, просто в каждой сцене на нем было одно и то же выражение: сосредоточенное желание убивать. Лейтенант не знал, то ли у Кайло всегда такое выражение без шлема, то ли сами съёмки его спровоцировали. Однако, вспоминая приятное лицо Хакса (об этом даже думать сложно, но факт), который с улыбкой успокаивал Зигги, опуская куклу на пол… А вот после общения с Кайло кукла-Зигги, несмотря на свою неодушевленность, скорее всего, будет мучиться кошмарами и мочиться в постель.</p><p>Это был тяжёлый день… А ведь через неделю он уже должен показать результаты Верховному лидеру. И раз уж он главный по этому проекту, нужно найти выход.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Митака, что-то ты тихий в последнее время, — заметила Фазма, одеваясь. — Все было замечательно, конечно, но я бы предпочитала, чтобы ты оставлял мысли о работе за порогом спальни.</p><p>— Это всё это детское шоу…</p><p>— А… Та идея Верховного лидера…</p><p>— Ага, — Митака вздохнул. — Мне нужно сделать супергероев из командования Первого ордена. Один ловкий сильный, но с его выражением лица (только не говори ему) этим шоу можно пугать даже мёртвых. Второй может быть обаятельным (я серьёзно, если ты скажешь ему, я ударюсь в бега), но двигается, как, собственно, и положено ему по рангу: четко, строго и скупо. Короче, мне нужен кто-то с нормальным лицом… атлетическим сложением и пластикой… из командования…</p><p>Митака говорил всё медленнее, внимательно рассматривая одевающуюся Фазму:</p><p>— Хм…</p><p>— Что? — спросила она, повернувшись.</p><p>— Ты хотела бы получить сомнительную роль в детском шоу через постель?</p><p>Он улыбнулся, равно своей шутке и гениальному плану.</p><p>— А у меня будет облегающий костюм?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда я согласна, — лицо Фазмы растянулось в самодовольной улыбке.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Кайло и Хакс стояли перед Верховным лидером, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Оба знали, что сегодня им предстоит посмотреть то самое шоу, оба надеялись, что этого не произойдёт. Или хотя бы они смогут увидеть этот позор по отдельности. Хотя в душе и Хакс, и Кайло гордились проделанной работой. В конце концов, они вложили все свои способности в эту сомнительную затею.</p><p>— Я полагал, тут будет лейтенант Митака, — заметил Хакс. — Странно, что режиссёр пропустит премьеру.</p><p>— Капитан Фазма запросила разрешение для лейтенанта Митаки на участие в срочной миссией, они отбыли в прошлом цикле, — произнёс со своей высоты Верховный лидер и скомандовал сухо: — Приступим.</p><p>Перед ними сформировалась голограмма. Несколько домов, деревья, играющие дети-куклы и заголовок:</p><p>«Ленивая станция и ее супергерой Фазмакус».</p><p>В зале раздался лёгкий хруст. Это Кайло резко сжал кулаки и, возможно, даже повредил перчатки. Хакс застыл, с каменным лицом наблюдая за разворачивающимися в шоу событиями. Верховный лидер улыбнулся своей всезнающей, неприятной улыбкой.</p><p>— Срочная миссия, видимо, по спасению лейтенанта Митаки. Похоже, он и правда нашел идеального супергероя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>